She Don't Use Jelly
by neverenough04
Summary: It's Trivia Night in Storybrooke! When Emma finds out that Snow White has set Regina up on a date at the new bar in town's Trivia Night, there's only one thing for her to do. Crash it. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you getting so involved in her personal life anyway?" Emma asked, leaning over the counter, picking at the label on a Pepsi bottle.

Snow turned, looking offended. "Because she's my friend. And she's your friend too. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Of course I do. I just don't think that meddling like this is going to help. You know she'll never go for it."

Smiling, Snow leaned against the stove, looking smug. "Then won't you be surprised to find out she already agreed to go."

Emma's eyes snapped up to meet with Snow's. "She did?"

"She did," Snow nodded. "We're meeting tonight at Aesop's Tables for Trivia Night."

Emma shook her head in disbelief. " _Trivia_ Night? Regina Mills is going on a blind date to _Trivia_ Night with Snow White."

Snow's smile faltered slightly. "Well, it's not a _blind_ date, exactly. But yes, she agreed! It will be fun!"

"Then who is it?"

"It's a small town, Emma. There are only so many people coming and going, and sometimes the person you've been looking for has been right there all along –"

"Who is it?" Emma asked again, firmer this time.

"August. It's funny, when I mentioned –"

Emma cut her off again. "August? _August?_ August fucking Booth? You're kidding, right?"

Snow threw down the dish towel she'd been absentmindedly rubbing over the table. "I don't see why you're so upset! You've told me time and time again that you had no interest in him romantically! If I thought for a second you'd be jealous, I never would have suggested it."

"Whoa, whoa. I'm not jealous. He is just so not… _compatible_ with Regina. Come on! What about their history? They knew each other in the Enchanted Forest! This is a terrible idea, Mom. Terrible. You have to cancel it."

"I will do no such thing. It's teams of two, and we're already registered. I was going to be partnered up with your father, but Granny left a message that she's not feeling well, so she can't watch Neal tonight. I'll have to see if I can find someone else on such short notice."

"Not a problem," Emma smiled sweetly.

"Oh? Thanks honey, I'll let Dad know you've offered to watch the baby."

"No, no. I'll be your partner tonight. I'm a fountain of useless information."

Snow looked skeptical, but nodded anyway.

"We'll have a blast, Mom," Emma said, trying to ease her rightful apprehension. "But you're sure – _absolutely sure_ – that Regina knows she's being set up with August Booth at a Trivia Night contest in a bar. You're certain she understands exactly what that means."

Snow rolled her eyes. "Yes, Emma, I'm sure. I'm not trying to blindside her."

"I just…I can't imagine. But okay, if you say she's on board with this, then I believe you. I'll see you tonight."

XXX

 _Haven't talked to you in a few days. Everything ok? Heard you're going to Aesop's tonight._

Emma cringed at her passive-aggressive fishing expedition, but hit send anyway. She was sitting outside the diner in the Bug as she watched the telltale ellipsis bubble appear in the text box. Then disappear. Then reappear. Then disappear. Then reappear. And finally a message came through.

 **Everything is fine. Sorry, I've been busy. Yes, I am going to Aesop's tonight. Snow insisted. Will you be joining us?**

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. Snow insisted. Of course she did! Regina may have been an evil queen that conquered realms but Snow was nothing if not persuasive. It was harder to say no to her than to reanimate a corpse around these parts.

Before responding, Emma ran a hand through her hair and sighed deeply. Her feelings for Regina were confusing and unreadable and stupid. Since Hook had taken off on the Nautilus, Emma had been able to breathe, to take a step back from all the talk of engagements and true love and weddings and destinies. The day Regina and Zelena walked into the kitchen and congratulated her…she knew. Something was different, something hung between them with a heaviness Emma couldn't identify. There was something off in Regina's tone. Probably just a longing for what could have been between her and Robin. Probably.

But Emma remembered her heart leaping into her throat when Regina embraced her. It was over so quickly, _too_ quickly, but she couldn't hold onto her in the way she wanted to. There was so much noise, always so much noise when it came to the two of them. And then when she felt Regina's chin rest on her shoulder, Emma's oxygen was cut off immediately. That was why. She never could give herself fully, she never _wanted_ to give herself fully. To anyone. To him. Because she was in love with someone else.

Bygones, she tried to tell herself, shaking away the cobwebs of her reverie. There was no way Regina was interested in anything more than a friendship, Emma was sure of it. Over the years that had been many, _many_ allusions to the contrary. But now, both single, both alone, and Regina was going on a date with August fucking Booth.

Emma pounded out a quick ' _I'll be there'_ to Regina before entering the diner and sitting at the bar. Ruby brought her over a steaming plate of fries and stole one from her plate.

"Snow said you're coming tonight?" she asked, folding her arms over her bare midriff.

"What does she do, send out a blast email every time I hiccup?"

"No, I called her to see what time I needed to be there. Dorothy's coming too. We are going to kick your asses. All your asses."

Emma scoffed. "I wouldn't bet on it, my friend."

"I'm kind of surprised you're going. Do you feel weird about it?"

"About what?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You _know_ what. Regina and August. I'm not even involved and _I_ feel weird about it."

"It's fine."

"You two talk all the time. She didn't mention this? Snow said you were um, surprised."

Now Emma rolled her eyes. "No, she didn't mention it. I haven't talked to her in a few days. We talk about a lot, just about everything, but not…romantic stuff. We just don't."

"Because you're in love with her," Ruby stated, swiping another fry through Emma's ketchup.

"Ruby! _God,_ I am not in _love_ with her. Can you just not? Can we just not? I just broke off an engagement a month ago."

"Oh, please. That was a sham and you know it as well as I do. Very convenient you threw yourself at Hook telling him you'd say yes to a proposal when you found out Regina brought back that creepy Robin-clone."

Emma threw her head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Stop. None of this matters anyway. She sees me as a friend and I am perfectly happy with that."

"No, you're not. I don't understand why you haven't said anything to her. You know sexuality isn't an issue; she had that fling with Maleficent after the real Robin died."

"Okay, I gotta go. See you there, Rubes." Emma stood abruptly, throwing down some cash on the counter.

XXX

The drinks were flowing and the conversation was easy. Emma walked in, straightening her hem before taking a seat next to Snow. She'd been meticulous about her appearance for the evening. White V-neck t-shirt, tight jeans, black boots. Her hair curled and just enough makeup to look effortlessly fresh. She figured she might as well boost her self-confidence while insinuating herself into the nightmare that the night was sure to become.

"Hi, honey," Snow greeted, standing to kiss her on the cheek. "Better mood I hope?"

Emma gritted her teeth. "Yeah, Mom, I'm good. Is she here yet?"

"Who?"

"Regina," Emma shout-whispered, looking around the bar.

"Not yet. But here's August!"

Emma couldn't help but shoot daggers at him. She was being foul and ornery and disagreeable, and she knew these things, but also didn't know how to stop herself.

"Hey Em," he greeted warmly, sweeping her into an unreturned half hug. "You look great."

"Why are you being set up with Regina?" she asked, fighting the urge to clamp a hand over mouth once the words were out.

Clearly taken aback, August shrugged. "Snow suggested it, and let's be honest, Regina is a beautiful woman. She's changed a lot, and she's really a part of things now. Not to mention," he raised his eyebrows and lowered his voice, "she's sexy as hell."

Emma curled her lip in disgust, half expecting the next thing out of his mouth to be 'amirite?' "I'm going to get a drink."

She walked to the bar and started to shred a napkin as she waited for Aesop to finish up with his customer. She heard the door open, Emma looked up, and there she was.

Regina entered, uncertainty in her eyes that only Emma could see. She was stunning, in her low cut gray wrap-around dress with black heels accentuating her muscular calves. The light above the door circled her head in a halo of light, and the juke box sang out Hallelujah at her arrival.

And maybe there was no halo of light or sudden belting of Hallelujah throughout the bar but Emma would have sworn to those things were she under oath.

Regina spotted her standing at the bar and her eyes brightened. She stood next to Emma, clutching her bag, the slightest bit awkward.

"Hey. Is your mother here yet?"

Emma nodded, trying to look uninterested. "Same table as your date."

Regina reddened. "Your mother assured me there was nothing between the two of you. I would never-"

Emma held up a hand. "No, Regina. There is nothing between me and August. I promise you. I just didn't know you were intent on dating again so soon."

"So soon? Robin's been gone for quite a long time."

"The other Robin."

Regina shook her head. "He wasn't real. I can acknowledge that I made a mistake bringing him back here. I don't know what I was thinking, honestly. Robin was sweet and doting, and I cared for him deeply, but it wasn't exactly…you know what? Never mind. I'd love a margarita."

Emma watched her intently, studying every line and curve of Regina's face. She was about to ask, plead, with her to finish her thought. But Ruby interrupted them by slinging her arms over each of their shoulders.

"Hey girls. We have to take our seats. Trivia's about to start. "

The bar was sectioned off, two chairs separated out at every table. Emma sat next to Snow; across from Regina and August, who were engaging in intimate small talk, and Emma wanted to lunge over the table and clothesline August to the ground. However, she settled for gulping down half of her Long Island Iced Tea instead.

"Does everyone have their light-up buzzers? I just took them out of the Amazon box so if everyone could give it a try to make sure they work? Okay, great. Welcome to Aesop's Tables first weekly Trivia Night competition!"

A light smattering of applause filled the bar, but Aesop paid it no mind. He continued, excitedly.

"Everybody ready? The winners get a twenty-five dollar gift card and this star-shaped trophy! Take a drink, because here we go!" He narrowed his eyes and became serious. "Which singer's real name is Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta?"

Ruby slammed on her yellow buzzer and shouted "Lady Gaga!"

Aesop frowned at her. "Yes, that's correct, but please wait until I call on your team. One point for red."

No longer speaking quietly with August, Emma noticed as Regina sat up straighter in her chair, her face setting in a straight line. Emma smirked. Regina never could resist a challenge.

"The average human body contains how many pints of blood? Purple team was the first to buzz in!"

Regina winked at Emma, whose surprise registered noticeably on her face. "Nine."

"Correct!"

"Are you even paying attention?" Snow scolded Emma from the seat beside her. "Come on, we can't be the losers of this stupid game! We have to answer a question!"

Emma rolled her eyes but pulled on her game face.

"In which city is Jim Morrison buried? Blue team!"

"Paris," Emma answered confidently. She raised an eyebrow at Regina, who stared back at her with a hint of a smile.

"Which of the planets is closest to the sun? Yellow team!"

Belle jumped up, nearly knocking Archie's club soda into his lap. "Venus! No, Mercury! Sorry, I was nervous!"

"Mercury is the correct answer, but I'm afraid you said Venus first! Yellow team, you have been eliminated!"

Regina swirled her maragarita, licking a tiny nugget of salt from the rim of her glass. She couldn't help but grin into her tequila.

It didn't go unnoticed by Emma, who was both horrified at her competitive streak and completely enamored by her incessant need to be the winner of everything she attempted.

At the half, the score was Blue 10, Purple 10, Red 7.

"We can really win this, Emma," Snow whispered, half way finished with her tall amber lager. Emma could tell she was already tipsy. She was too close to her ear and far too intense for a local bar trivia contest. "I can see that trophy sitting on my nightstand!"

"Yes, Mom, we can. I'm going to get some air," Emma told her, smiling.

A gentle breeze rifled Emma's hair, and she sighed as she leaned up against the brick of the building. Why had she come here tonight? To flagellate herself needlessly? What had been her endgame? Get into a fistfight with August to prove she was the rightful successor to her lady love? It was all pretty ridiculous when she put it into perspective. They were hitting it off; there was nothing left to do but go home.

"Where are you going?"

Emma stopped in her tracks as Regina's voice called out to her through the soft glow of the streetlights. "Oh, I was just going to head home, actually. Texting Snow that I'm not feeling well," she explained, holding up her phone and wiggling it from side to side.

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, _._ "

"Um, okay, but I have a headache, so…"

"No you don't."

Emma could feel warmth flooding her face. "Actually, I do. What is your problem, Regina?"

"You're just afraid to lose."

Regina looked at her pointedly. She leaned up against the building, one leg bent and her heel touching the brick. She looked out into the empty street in front of them, baiting Emma. Waiting for her to engage.

"I really don't care about a silly game, so you're wrong."

"No I'm not. You don't ever put yourself out there. Maybe in the scheme of things, this little trivia game is nonsensical, but it speaks to a bigger issue. You don't want to lose, so you walk away."

"Why are you doing this? What does it even matter? Aren't you and August getting along famously?" Emma asked, waving her hand toward the door. She could feel herself getting emotional and she refused to show that side of her during a snip session with Regina.

"Oh, Emma," Regina breathed out. "I'm not interested in August. I agreed to this because your mother thinks I need to be distracted with a relationship to be happy. She was so excited about her matchmaking skills that I couldn't let her down. I know how good it makes her feel to 'help' people, so I went along with it. I lost a little bit of my soul doing that, but she's been through a lot. Maybe August and I can be friends. Doubtful, but you never know," Regina shrugged, looking up toward the streetlight.

Emma felt a boulder lift from her shoulders. A light smile broke out across her lips, and she felt some of her bravado return. Maybe Regina was right. She was afraid to lose. Afraid to be wrong. Afraid of rejection. Well, fuck it.

"Tell you what," Emma said, hooking a thumb in her belt loop. "You're so confident about this damn game, if we win, which we will, you go on a date with me."

Regina's eyebrows popped up immediately. "A date? With you? So, what you're saying is that I've been reduced to some sort of prize for the victor of a meaningless trivia game?"

Emma cocked her head in thought. "Yeah. Yes, that is what I'm saying," she told her, smiling brightly.

Regina laughed, sending shivers down Emma's spine. "I'm impressed by your boldness. You have a deal."

Emma's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? Huh, okay then."

"And if I win?"

"What?"

"In this little bet of yours. What do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?"

The tension in the air between them floated like a cloud of flirtation.

"Actually, I don't want anything. The bragging rights I'll acquire will more than suffice. Best of luck, Miss Swan," Regina smirked, giving her one last bit of searing eye contact before reentering the bar.

Emma stood, frozen. She'd gone from a brooding swamp of melancholy to standing on the brink of a date with Regina. With renewed vigor, she sought out her seat next to Snow with a clear mission in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's win this thing," she said, taking a long swallow of her drink.

Snow looked over at her, eyes half-lidded but still impressed. "I'm glad you've finally got your head in the game."

Regina took her seat next to August, smiling politely at him. He rubbed Regina's arm up and down and whispered something in her ear. August frowned when he caught Emma glaring at him. "What?" he mouthed, and lifted his hands in question.

Emma ignored him and pressed her buzzer. Still working.

"Let's being Round 2," Aesop's voice boomed across the bar. The crowd quieted down, riveted by the impending challenge (maybe not as exciting as a war, but still) between the Savior and Snow White, the Evil Queen and Pinocchio, Little Red Riding Hood and Dorothy Gale. Five faces were stone-cold, and August was gazing at Regina foolishly.

"Here we go. Quasimodo is a fictional character from what novel?"

Ruby smashed her hand down on her buzzer at the same time as Regina. They stared at each other while waiting for the official word.

"Red Team! Your answer please."

"Hunchback of Notre-Dame," Ruby answered, still staring at Regina, smirking.

"Correct."

Emma nudged her mother. "Are you still playing? I feel like you've checked out."

"Yes, _Emma!_ Pay attention!"

"What was the name of Michael Jackson's first solo album as an adult?"

The red buzzer lit up again.

"Red Team!"

Dorothy smiled smugly. "Thriller!"

"Oooh, I'm sorry Red Team, that is not the correct answer. You have been eliminated!"

Ruby's eyes flashed. "What?!" She turned to Dorothy with daggers. "Everybody knows it was Off the Wall! We've been eliminated!"

Dorothy shushed her, looking around the room with humiliated eyes. "It's just a game, Ruby! Jeez! I thought _Beat It_ was his first big hit!"

"I would have thought _you'd_ be a bigger fan, especially since he starred in _The_ _Wiz!"_

Bickering, they made their way out of the bar, ignoring the 'great jobs' and 'so closes' that were tossed their way as they walked outside.

"Well folks, we're down to just two teams. The Blue Team and the Purple Team. Let's see who's going to walk away with the grand prize!"

Amidst a few eyerolls, the Blue Team and the Purple Team shifted in their seats, each ready to bring it home once and for all.

"What was the original flavor of the filling in Twinkies? Blue Team!"

"Banana!" Emma yelled proudly.

"Yes!"

Blue, 11. Purple, 10.

"What is the name of the main protagonist in the Legend of Zelda series of video games? Purple Team!"

Emma's eyebrows raised at Regina's quick draw on her buzzer. She didn't necessarily see her as a Nintendo aficionado.

"Link," Regina answered confidently. Henry's interests had always mattered to her. August pointed at her with his thumb, nodding happily.

Blue, 11. Purple, 11.

"Who wrote the novel "Moby-Dick"? Blue Team!"

Emma braced herself as Snow straightened in her chair. She was tipsy, but not drunk. She could still remember basic facts. Right? _Right?_

"The author of Moby Dick…was Herman Melville."

"Correct!"

Emma clapped her mother on the back, harder than she meant to. She pursed her lips coyly at the other table. Regina stared straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge Emma one way or the other.

Blue, 12. Purple, 11.

"Which musical instrument, found in most symphony orchestras, is named after a country?"

August's eyes lit up and he reached for the buzzer, but Regina was taking no chances. She not-so-subtly elbowed his arm out of the way and pounded the buzzer before he could reach it.

"French Horn," she answered, giving August a tight-lipped 'oops!' smile. August smiled back, but confusion was evident on his face.

Blue, 12. Purple, 12.

"Well, this is it!" Aesop announced. "The final question. I couldn't have choreographed it better if I'd tried. A tie!" He cleared his throat dramatically. "Who will take the crown? Snow White and Emma Swan? Or Regina Mills and August Booth? Contestants – are you ready?"

Emma could feel beads of sweat prickle on her forehead. Had she not been so fearful of losing, she would have laughed at the spectacle of it all. Regina craned her neck back forth, and took a long sip of her margarita.

Snow leaned into Emma. "Do you mind if I keep the trophy? You can have the gift card."

"For the win…what was the name of the popular 90's novelty 'jam' performed by the band the Flaming Lips?"

Panic washed over Snow White's face. August sat back in his chair, sighing heavily. Emma and Regina locked eyes for a fraction of a second before two hands pounded their buzzers in what felt like slow motion.

"Purple Team!" Aesop yelled, breaking the heavy silence.

Regina smirked sweetly at Emma, who leaned back in her chair, defeated.

"'Peaches'."

"I am so sorry, Mayor Mills! That is incorrect! Since we finished on a tie, Blue Team, can you answer the final question for the win?"

Emma sprang up from her seat. Surprise and exuberance blanketed her face. "I _can_ answer the question! 'She Don't Use Jelly'! The song is 'She Don't Use Jelly'!"

"And the Blue Team wins Aesop's Table's very first Trivia Night Competition! Congratulations, Ladies! Enjoy the trophy and gift card and please tell all of your friends how much fun you had here tonight!"

Before she could stop herself, Emma fist pumped the air with a loud 'yes!' and wrapped Snow into a bear hug. Snow let out a weak whoop and sat back down, massaging her temples.

Regina stayed seated at her table, head resting on her hand and eyes closed. August put a hand on her knee which she quickly brushed off. Emma saw her mutter something to him before he nodded and walked away.

"Hey," Emma approached, taking the now-empty seat next to Regina. Her expression filled Emma's belly with dread. "Intense game. I don't think I've ever been so, um, hyped up over trivia before. Listen, I'm not going to hold you to anything. You don't really have to go on a date with me just because you lost."

Regina snapped her eyes up to meet Emma's. "A deal's a deal, Miss Swan. I wouldn't have agreed to it in the first place if I didn't intend on following through. When is this 'date' taking place?"

Uncomfortable with the clinical nature of the conversation, Emma squirmed in her seat. "Are you sure, Regina, I don't want –"

" _Yes_ , I'm sure. In case you haven't noticed, I don't like to lose. Regardless of what it is I'm losing."

"Yeah, okay, I do know that about you." Emma rubbed at the back of her neck. "How about tomorrow night? I know it's sudden, so if you have plans, I totally get it, but since it's Friday…" she trailed off, mortified at her inability to be concise under pressure.

"That will be fine. I'll see you at seven pm."

XXX

Henry scrolled through his phone while sitting across from Emma at their usual booth, scarfing down a burger and onion rings.

"So, what are you doing tonight, kid?" Emma asked, sucking up her extra-thick shake through a clogged straw.

"Um, hanging with Violet. Going to see a movie, I think," he said, thumbs gliding smoothly over his text keyboard. "You?" he asked, finally looking up.

"Oh, I think I'm just going to hang out with your mom for a little while," Emma said, looking anywhere but Henry's eyes.

"Right, your date. I forgot about that."

Emma nearly choked on her milkshake. " _Date_? Who said anything about a date? Did your mom call it a date?"

"She didn't have to. She said you were coming to the house tonight at seven, and would I be home. She looked relieved when I told her I was going out, so clearly, it's a date."

"That is _not_ the obvious conclusion, Henry."

"You've come over about a thousand times and I'm always home. She's never asked me before where I was going to be. It's cool, Mom, really. Not like it's a big shock or anything."

Emma shook her head in amazement. "What are we even talking about here? What do you mean it's not a shock? Your words are not making sense – am I having a stroke?"

Henry chuckled, wiping a dab of errant ketchup from his lip. "Everybody knows you have feelings for Mom. Except Mom. And maybe Grandma. Everyone else though. All the little glances and the arm touches and that look you get when she walks into the room. It's kind of gross."

"Oh shut up, kid. Do you think she, uh, feels anything for me? I mean, it would be kind of weird if she thinks I'm pining away for her if she just thinks I'm the nuisance I was when I first moved here. That would be weird, right?"

"She doesn't think you are a nuisance Mom," Henry sighed. "Yes, she likes you too. She does that same sort of goofy stuff that you do. All nervous and perfectionist-like when you come around."

"Really?" Emma beamed, but tried to play it down for Henry's sake. "Wow. But wait. So, what you're saying is that she likes me. But does she like me-like me?"

"Okay, I'm out. Have fun tonight," he smiled, sliding out of the booth. He placed a quick kiss on top of Emma's head before plugging his headphones back into his ears.

Emma just stared straight ahead, plucking an onion ring off of Henry's plate and popping it into her mouth. So Regina just might like her-like her. She raised her eyebrows at no one, pulled out her phone, and confirmed that they would meet up at the mansion at seven sharp.

XXX

"Come in," Regina greeted, stepping aside so Emma could enter into the foyer.

"You look…amazing," Emma told her, stumbling over her words. Regina wore a sleek black dress with black heels and Emma thought she might faint.

"So do you," Regina said, arching one eyebrow as she gave Emma the once over. Emma painstakingly picked out black slacks and a blue silk top, in honor of the Blue Team, of course. "Are you sure you don't mind staying in?" Regina asked, walking back toward the kitchen.

"Not at all. As long as you don't mind cooking, we could easily go out to a restaurant so you can relax."

"Cooking relaxes me. Can I get you a drink?"

"Please."

Emma followed behind her, trying desperately not to feel awkward, failing. She'd been fantasizing about this moment (and others) for longer than she could remember. And here it was. The pressure to _not_ screw it up was overwhelming.

"Would you like to put on some music?" Regina asked, handing her a glass of wine.

"Sure. The unit in your study?"

"Yes, that's where all of my CDs are. I know, it's like living in the dark ages, still listening to CDs, but I'm hesitant to give them up. We all felt like we'd time-traveled into the future when I had these brought into town a few years ago. It's some leftover nostalgia, I suppose. Put on whatever you like," Regina touched Emma's arm before she returned to the kitchen, just long enough to leave a palm print of lightning behind.

Emma took a deep breath and entered into Regina's study, taking everything in in a way that she hadn't before. She was in her house as her _date_. As someone who was not just a friend. As someone who might get to kiss her. Emma felt a shot of warmth flow through her body at the thought, and quickly pushed it aside. No reason to get ahead of herself.

The CD collection was actually pretty impressive. Regina had collected a lot of music over the last few years. Wanting something romantic, but not obvious, Emma decided a little Fleetwood Mac would mark the occasion perfectly. She began to trail down the CDs, alphabetical, because _of course_ they would be. Fiona Apple, Five For Fighting, Flaming Lips, Rascall Flatts, Fleetwood Mac. Perfect. The _Rumours_ album would complement the evening – wait. Emma quickly replaced the CD and scanned back up. The Flaming Lips. She plucked the CD out of its slot and flipped it over. Song number four. "She Don't Use Jelly". Emma knitted her brows together and opened it to make sure it wasn't just an empty jewel case. It wasn't. The ease of which the CD popped out confirmed that it was not brand new.

"The wine is delicious!" she called out to the kitchen, pulling her phone from her pocket.

"So glad you like it," Regina responded. "Dinner will be ready shortly, just need a few more minutes."

 _So you like the Flaming Lips?_

She shot off a quick text to Henry, hoping he hadn't shut his phone off in the theater. Thankfully, she saw he was already responding.

 **The what? Sounds like a personal problem if you ask me.**

Emma smiled as she put her phone away.

"Would you prefer garlic bread or dinner rolls with the baked ziti?" Regina asked as she came into the study, wiping her hands on a dish towel. Her eyes travelled to Emma's hands, where she was turning the CD case over and over.

Regina's face reddened immediately. "Oh, what's that?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than normal.

Emma held the CD up and waggled it back and forth. "This would be your Flaming Lips CD. Obscure 90's band with a novelty hit."

"Must be Henry's," Regina shrugged. "Garlic bread or dinner rolls?"

"Why'd you throw it?" Emma asked, cocking her head to the side. Regina flustered was a sight she had not had the privilege to see before, so this was now a very interesting turn of events.

Regina sighed heavily and took Emma's glass of wine from the mantle. She took a hard swallow.

"Because, you _idiotic woman_ , I'm stubborn and prideful and closed off. This is not news! However, I didn't foresee that you would ever make the first move. So when you suggested that we go on a date based on a _trivia_ competition, I had no choice but to give the events of the evening a gentle nudge in the direction I desired. Are you happy now? I've wanted to kiss you, to hold you in my arms, to _be_ with you for years, but you were really just too stupid to see it. I can't be expected to do _everything_ around here, can I? It hardly seems fair –"

Emma grinned widely and took Regina's hands in her own, effectively silencing the ramble she was currently mired in. "Regina. _Regina._ I am pretty sure I'm in love with you. So, I'm sorry that it took me so long to _act_ on that conclusion, but I'm not a put-it-all-out-there kind of girl either. You know, if you weren't so damn tenacious and smug, we could have – "

And this time Regina silenced Emma, by thrusting forward and pulling Emma's lips softly to her own. Stunned by the sudden invasion, Emma stumbled backwards against the fireplace. Once she regained her footing, she would be damned if another second of her life was going to go by without kissing Regina fully, honestly, and as _passionately_ as she deserved.

Emma's hands tangled in chestnut hair, her mouth melting against Regina's. The toxic mix of tongues and lips and the barest hint of teeth sent both of them into overdrive.

Regina pulled away first, resting her forehead against Emma's. They both gasped for air, the need to breathe suddenly secondary.

A broad smile broke out over Emma's lips as Regina tucked an errant curl behind her ear. "I have wanted this for so, _so_ long. You," Emma whispered.

Regina nodded, kissing Emma lightly on her swollen lips. "Me too. Since the day I saw you outside my window with a chainsaw, like an escaped lunatic. I might be in love with you too. So," Regina said softly, stroking the side of Emma's face. "Garlic bread or dinner rolls?"


End file.
